Force Day
by Kitwarrior24
Summary: It's a special day and Ben is only the most excited human boy on Coruscant. The Force Day celebration is something he has looked forward to since the one the previous year. This is a "May the Fourth" tribute. Read and enjoy!


**Hey guys, Kit here. Happy May the Fourth! I honest to God, love this day so much. Me and my friends go around making Star Wars puns and laugh when no one else understands them. It is the best. Anyway, I had the idea to write this during History Class. (Due to the fact that it is my history teacher's birthday today! Shout out to Mr. Smith!) This takes place when Ben is age 7, so base your ages off of that! On with the story!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Star Wars, Disney does (Never going to get used to writing that, am I right?) I only own the plot and the concept of Force Day.**

Ben was up before the sun, literally. When he ran into his parent's room, it was still dark outside the window.

"Mom! Dad! Wake up!" Luke groaned. He should have known that Ben would treat this day like it was even more important than Christmas. He opened his eyes to see his red-headed son smiling down at him.

"Good morning Ben." He said, reaching over to his nightstand for his chrono. He squinted at it, sighing in relief as he realized it was 7:00. "You seem excited" he added, playing innocent. "Is there something special going on today?" Ben rolled his eyes,

"Come on dad. I know that you haven't forgotten about the Force Days. Especially since you have to help open the day."

"Ah Ben, that's where you are wrong. Jacen and Jaina are opening the day with a ceremonial light saber duel. You, me and Mara are going to enjoy the day. We might even go and help Han and Leia with the younglings if you want." Ben jumped up and down, excited, and accidentally knocked into Mara. This woke her up and she glared at her small son.

"Yay! Mom is awake now. Can we have breakfast?" Like sighed, knowing that he wasn't going to get anywhere unless he played along with his son.

"Sure Ben. What do you want to eat?" Ben thought for a moment, before whispering in Luke's ear. Luke, in turn, grinned. "I think we can do that." They both climbed off the bed. "We'll be back in a few minutes Mara. Don't get to comfortable." Mara muttered under her breath, and turned over to face away from the two boys.

"Dad? Can we make freshly squeezed orange juice?" Luke laughed at his son's excitement.

"Sure Ben. But we have to quick. Unless you want to miss the opening ceremonies."

"No way!" Ben yelled, running towards the kitchen.

oO0Oo

Jaina tightened her tunic as she looked in the mirror of the refresher. Finally deciding that she looked acceptable, she walked out into the living room. Her mom was siting at the table, reading on a holo pad and drinking caf. "Hey mom. How do I look?" Leia looked up,

"Oh Jaina... You look so beautiful." Jaina was wearing the traditional tunic of a female Jedi Knight. Her brown cloak was draped over the back of the couch.

"Thanks mom." Janis nice over to give her mom a hug. "Where's Jacen?"

"Talking with your father. About coming to help with the stories afterwards. You should too." Jaina thought for a moment,

"Maybe I will. I have I see if there is anything else that I need to do." Han walked into the room, closely followed by Jaina's twin, Jacen. He too was wearing a traditional Jedi Knight tunic, his, however, was for a male.

"Hey Jaina." Jacen said, cheeky grin on his face. "I hope that you know I am going to win this duel." Jaina scoffed.

"In your dreams Jacen. I am so ready to beat you, for like the hundredth time." Jacen pretended to look hurt,

"Wow Jaina. You know that it isn't a competition." Jaina grinned, pulling on her cloak and deliberately hitting Jacen in the face with her pony-tailed hair.

"With you Jacen, everything is a competition."

oO0Oo

Ben stood next to Luke, gazing up at the newly decorated Jedi Temple. There was a ceremonial stage that had been erected in the front courtyard, the one with the fountain. A small area had been roped off. This was where his two cousins, Jacen and Jaina, would open the ceremony by preforming a traditional lightsaber duel. Whoever won would be crowned as the "Master of Force Day." Ben secretly hoped that the winner would be Jacen, but he knew that Jaina was the better of the two twins when it came to dueling. Especially under the watchful gaze of half a dozen dignitaries. A hush fell over the crowd as Jacen and Jaina entered the ring, lightsabers drawn, but not activated. They bowed to each other before retreating to opposite sides of the ring. All of a sudden, Jaina activated her blade and sprung, catching Jacen off guard. He too activated his lightsaber, bringing it up just in time to parry her blow. This continued for several minutes, before Jaina knocked the blade from Jacen's hands, endeing the duel and declearing her the winner.

"And the "Master of Force Day" is Jaina Solo." Luke announced from the podium atop the stage. The crowd clapped, in awe at the display they had just witnessed. Ben knew that the sabers had been practice ones, but the crowd had thought they were real. To them, one wrong move could have meant a lost limb, or even death. Jaina took the stage to wild cheers. She grinned, before beginning to read from a piece of paper that her mother had undoubtedly wrote,

"We gather as a community on this special day. A day to celebrate the Jedi of the past, of the present, and of the future. A day that we can look back and laugh about all the past memories, and a day that we can mourn the losses of those that passed before us. The traditional duel that you just witnessed has been preformed at the opening ceremony of Force Day since the beginning. But what is less known is that fact that that duel was also used to commemorate a Knight becoming a Master. One reflects on all that they have done to aid both the Order and the Alliance. If the Knight does not emerge victorious, it is a sign that they are not yet ready to face the challenges of being a Master. While this is no longer used today, we would like to take a moment to reflect upon what all those who went through that ordeal did to aid the Order, the Alliance and the Galaxy." The entire crowd fell silent as they reflect, as Jaina had instructed. A moment later, Jaina began again, "It is my honor and my pleasure to declare the Force Day festivities official open!" With her last words, she left the stage to join her brother in herding the younglings to the room where Han and Leia would tell stories of the "Good Old Days." Ben ran to catch up with them, calling out to his father as he went,

"Dad! I'm going with Jaina and Jacen to listen to the stories!" Luke called in reply,

"Okay Ben. Make sure you meet me in the Room of A Thousand Fountains for lunch." Ben nodded before running into the depths of the Temple.

oO0Oo

Mara stood with Luke as they watched Ben playing with Jaina and Jacen. The Force Day festivities had been a rousing success, as usual. They were waiting in the courtyard for the fireworks and X-Wing fly by that would close the ceremony. Suddenly, 9 X-Wings flew in a V formation overhead, dropping fireworks out as they went. As the rockets went off, Mara leaned against her husband. This had been the best Force Day in a long time.

 **Well, that is the end! I hope you enjoyed! The speech that Jaina read was all spur of the moment, so I was shocked at how well it came out. The thing about the Knights to Masters thing is made up, by me! I didn't put it in the disclaimer, because I didn't want to spoil anything. If anyone has an requests for something else I could write about, please leave it in a review or PM me. Please leave a review, they really help with my writing!**

 **May the Force be with You!**


End file.
